The Past is the Past
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: After the events of Link defeating Demise... Zelda remembers the past when her and Link risked so much and faced all of their dangers alone. Now they are living peacefully on the Surface, but what has become of them? One-Shot!


**This is just at the end of Skyward Sword so I highly suggest that if you did not finish the game then please try your hardest to not read!**

**Hello everyone! This is my 23rd story and my 1st The Legend of Zelda story! **

**I was introduced to TLOZ by my cousins when we were very little and love them for that, so this fic is dedicated to my cousin!**

* * *

><p><strong>I <span>do not<span> own TLOZ: Skyward Sword and hopefully never will for people's sake.**

**So without further ado, please enjoy my One-Shot 'TLOZ'!**

* * *

><p>After years since Link defeated Demise, he and Zelda lived together on The Surface; beneath the clouds.<p>

Everything was so peaceful below, no one bothered them at the Sealed Temple, and soon villages started forming.

This is all that Zelda ever wanted, she knew that The Surface was beautiful. When she was younger she always read about the exotic plants and animals, and now she was finally able to see them all.

Monsters were wiped out and no longer a problem, but a new problem was that there were rebels who didn't quite like new inhabitants. Link left the Sealed Temple to help resolve the problem and promised he would come back as soon as possible; Groose joined him as well.

The people from Skyloft made sure to visit regularly and some even settled down with Link and Zelda. The worlds of Surface and Sky had finally united and the Surface was no longer feared.

The Loftwings sometimes came down from the Sky but they seemed happier but there.

Now, Zelda walked into the Sealed Temple and walked over to the Life Tree. She faced the tree Link had planted in the Past and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>She remembered when her and Link were flying with their Loftwings, and she thought it was so amazing watching Link win the race and performing the ritual together; she'll never forget. At that moment while flying she said to him, <em>"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" <em>But she was never able to tell him because right then they were torn apart.

~X~

If it weren't for Impa Zelda would have perished when the evil creatures attacked her on the Surface. Her journey had started ever since she was born and now she realized that she needed to figure out what to do. She was afraid but excited on what it would bring her. Hardships and danger followed her, but she always knew that Link was one step behind.

Just knowing he was coming made her feel warm inside. When they finally found each other, she was so happy to see him. She first run to him but Impa stopped her. The woman told her to focus on their mission. Zelda sighed, all she wanted was to be with him, he even started to run to her but she needed to leave; and so she left. Though, she always remembered is smile when he saw her, and then his frown when she told him she need to go. He didn't look like he had much sleep, which was utterly weird for him, but he has been battling. Back in Skyloft she was always the one who woke him up…

She prayed that he would eat better and sleep more, when they met again.

~X~

When Link and Zelda met again, they were both happy to see each other, but Ghirahim interrupted their moment. He started to attack and that was when Zelda realized this would never stop until she solved the problem. Impa attacked and then Link, because of him they were able to escape safely and her words to Link were, _"I'll see you soon! This isn't goodbye! I promise."_

~X~

Zelda finally knew about her past and self, she couldn't believe it, but it did all make sense. Ever since she was little she always dreamed about seeing what was below the clouds; seeing all the exotic plants and animals was her dream. Finally, she was able to see all of it. It felt peaceful for her.

~X~

After a long time, they reunited in the Past and Link faced her right then and she told him everything. _"I'm still your Zelda." _It was painful but Zelda started to say her goodbye. Ever since she was little she was always the one to wake him up when he slept in. Zelda looked right into Link's eyes and said, _"Sleepyhead…When all this is over will you wake me up?" _And that was even she fell into her deep sleep with just the memory of Link starring back at her…

~X~

Link fulfilled his promise and woke Zelda.

But the end wasn't over yet. After a long and hard battle Link had won and the Demon King was not sealed in the Master Sword.

* * *

><p>Which brings us to today…<p>

Zelda opened her eyes and drew out a big sigh. "That's all in the past," she whispered, then turned around to face someone very close to her heart.

"Link!" She rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. "W-what are you doing back here?"

The swordsman in the green tunic chuckled, "I came back early since the rebels agreed to our treaty."

Zelda pouted, "You came for that but not just because you wanted to see me?"

Link laughed, "Well that's my first thought!"

"Good!"

"So what was it about 'that's all in the past?" Link shot a suspicious look.

He hesitated at first but then smiled, "Just thought about our journey, that's all," and she then planted a kiss on her hero's cheek.

"Ah thinking about that again huh," Link chuckled, he knew Zelda was never going to forget. It was a hard time for them though, Zelda still had nightmares sometimes but Link always woke her up to help her; he was always going to wake her up when she need him to.

The blonde smiled, "Of course, even though it was hard to face, we were able to save everyone."

Link patted Zelda's head, "You're still so short~"

"What?!" Zelda started blushing and hit her childhood friend.

Link laughed the whole time, seeing her face turn red and teasing her always made him laugh, especially since she always looked cute.

Just when Zelda was about to kick Link in the shin Groose entered when a boy on top of his shoulders.

The boy saw Zelda immediately and jumped out of Groose's shoulder, to his surprise, and ran straight to her. "Mommy!"

"Oi!" Groose called out, "You don't just jump out of people's shoulders! You'll get hurt!"

"Faron!" Zelda grabbed her son and wrapped him in her arms, she was cheerful for seeing her son back. "Where did you come from?"

The little boy showed a cheeky grin, "Grandpa flew me down here and then when he saw Uncle Groose he told him to tell you that he need to leave early so then he flew back up in the sky and then I asked Uncle Groose to put me up on his shoulders and-"

Before Faron could speak anymore, his father quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "Alright alright," Link chuckled, "Did you have fun at least?"

Faron nodded and when Link took his hand away, the boy reached out his arms so his father could carry him.

Link smiled and gladly took his son, but he could see Zelda pout but hey his son wanted daddy right now. "Thank you Groose for bringing him here, and I am very sorry if he told you how much fun he had in Skyloft."

The redhead laughed out loud, "Oh don't worry about it! I love the little guy anyway, but I'll leave you all alone for now, kay?"

They all thanked Groose once more and when he left Faron immediately jumped out of his father's arms, who really was used to it by now, and hugged his mother's legs.

"Looks like he's never going to let go," Zelda laughed.

Link smirked. "Well we can always just tickle him, you know."

"I think that's a good idea!"

As the two parents tickled their little boy; Faron laughed hysterically and soon let go of his mother's legs.

Every day was peaceful and full of joy, Link and Zelda were excited to see what the Surface would become in the future. They prayed that the Demon King would never come back and that the monsters would never return. So far, they were living happily and thankful for their child Faron and-

"So daddy," Faron poked his father's face as the three of them were laying on the ground, the child was right in between the parents. "Did mommy ever tell you her secret?"

Link was confused, sat up and look at his wife. "What secret?"

Zelda let out a nervous laugh and hit her son lightly on the head, who just stuck his tongue out at her. "Um well I _was _waiting earlier, but I guess I have to tell you now…"

Link waited patiently for his wife to tell him.

"Well you see," the blonde sat up and smiled, "You know how you always liked the name Hylia?"

Link's eyes grew wide and he grinned, "Yes- Are you saying that-"

Zelda grinned, "It looks like there's a possibility that we'll be using that name for a little someone."

Link grabbed his son in one arm and grabbed Zelda in the other, "Looks like this family is growing."

* * *

><p>The past is the past and all that matters is, right now. So face reality and just enjoy life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nice reviews are great and thank you so much for reading my new one-shot, I really appreciate it! :D<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


End file.
